


Del odio al amor, un solo paso.

by JuKaC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaC/pseuds/JuKaC
Summary: Un simple resumen: -Argentina comenzó. -México contestó. -Y los demás países se colaron.





	

Un simple resumen:

Argentina comenzó.

México contestó.

Y los demás países se colaron.

La sala de juntas era un caos, tanto así, que ni siquiera Alemania podía hacer algo para que las naciones sudamericanas dejaran de pelearse entre sí. Pero todo aquello había comenzado por un "inocente" comentario de parte de Argentina, hacia México.

"Cállate, salta muros de mierda" Comenzó con una guerra de insultos en el idioma español, que los europeos apenas y podían seguir.

Si bien, México y Argentina, mejor conocidos como Martín y Alejandro, habían iniciado y todo eso era pura bronca suya, los demás países no habían dudado ni un segundo en meterse para defender al quien creían, tenía la razón. Pero ninguno la tenía, después de todo, entre ellos dos, siempre era un tema tabú, el mencionar el fútbol y catalogar un equipo como el "mejor"

Aun así, las naciones europeas no tenían ni idea de que hacer para calmarlos, España habían intentado detenerlos y terminó siendo rechazado por todos los hispanohablantes de la sala. Pero los que mayor problema tenían, para seguir el ritmo de la conversación, eran las naciones orientales de China, Japón, Hong Kong y Corea del sur.

— ¡No era penal, así que solo cállate! —Exclamó furioso el pelinegro, golpeando con sus puños la mesa de la sala, causando que los papeles cercanos salieran volando por todo el lugar.

— ¡Igual no hubieras ganado, eres malo en el fútbol, entiende eso coño! —Gritó el rubio.

— ¡Tú tampoco ganaste, así que no te alces al cielo como si lo hubieras hecho! —.

Las cosas estaban tensas, los europeos no hallaban ni que decir, así que un lindo italiano les dejó un plato de pasta a cada uno, para disfrutar un poco mejor del espectáculo que se celebraba en la sala.

La reunión se había dado para conocer qué hacer debido al gran número de americanos viajando hacia oriente, sin embargo, las felicitaciones a Alemania por haber ganado el mundial, habían desencadenado una gran pelea entre el argentino y el mexicano.

—Deberíamos posponer la reunión, hasta que ambos puedan estar tranquilos —Sugirió el Japonés, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su plato de pasta y salía de la sala, seguido de la mayoría de los países europeos.

Cuando la sala se quedó exclusivamente con los países americanos, los gritos subieron de tono, hasta Canadá se encontraba peleando con Estados Unidos sin alguna razón aparente, pero todo esto era un problema con el continente y ellos no iban a quedarse fuera.

— ¿¡Por qué siempre quieres tener la razón!? —Sin saberlo, ambos países se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta rozar sus narices, mezclando sus alientos y comenzando a susurrar insultos que solo podían ser escuchados por ellos.

—Eres un idiota —Comentó Alejandro a la vez que se iba acercando a sus labios.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, los gritos cesaron, los europeos volvían a la sala sorprendidos y ambos estaban perdidos en ese beso que se estaban dando, combinando salivas. Las manos del pelinegro pasaron al cabello rubio, jugando con él y atrayéndolo más hacia sí para profundizar aquel beso. El rubio lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargó para seguidamente salir de la sala aún sin romper el contacto de labios.

Los demás países solamente se mantuvieron en silencio, siguiendo las indicaciones que daba el alemán y volvían a la junta como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que ahora, Brasil y Chile serían los encargados de pasarles el mensaje a las naciones faltantes.

Un gemido se escuchó en medio del mensaje de Estados unidos, asustando a Letonia y haciendo estallar a carcajadas a medio continente americano.

Un solo dicho había en esa relación: Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso


End file.
